


Jalan-jalan

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/ReoRuku] Diam-diam Leona berterima kasih pada Cheka karena sudah mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 7





	Jalan-jalan

"Oji-tan, Oji-tan! Ayo main!"

Ugh … lagi? "Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang baca buku?"

"Aku tahu Oji-tan cuma bohongan baca bukunya, makanya aku ajak lagi!"

"…" Serius? Kenapa anak ini bisa tahu? Dan Leona sama sekali tidak suka ini. "… Enyahlah kau, bocah."

Sayang lawannya ini _seorang_ Cheka, yang mana tidak akan bisa diusir, mau berapa kalipun kau mencobanya. "Kenapa Oji-tan tidak mau main lagi? Otou-san bilang Oji-tan akan selalu menemaniku bermain selama liburan kan? Kenapa sekarang tidak mau?"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan," balas Leona cepat. Dia masih pura-pura fokus dengan buku di tangannya, tidak mau barang seujung mata saja melihat Cheka yang masih terus berusaha membujuknya dengan mengguncang-guncang punggungnya. Hingga tak lama kemudian guncangan itu berhenti.

Bukan berarti Leona peduli, dia hanya penasaran, jadi dia menoleh sedikit dan apa yang dia lihat sekarang sukses membuatnya merinding.

Wajah dan mata Cheka sudah memerah, tinggal menghitung berapa detik lagi sampai akhirnya dia menangis.

Leona berdecak lidah, tangannya sudah mengacak surainya kasar. "Aaah, iya, iya! Kita akan main."

Dan hanya dalam sepersekian detik, Cheka sudah kembali lagi ke dirinya yang cerah seperti biasa. "Benar ya, Oji-tan?! Asiiiikkk!"

"…" Sekarang Leona sudah memantapkan hati kalau dia tidak akan mau pulang di liburan-liburan berikutnya, dipaksa sekalipun.

…

Leona dibuat menghela napas yang kesekian kali. "Cheka … bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin main?"

"Iya!"

Masih berusaha untuk sesabar mungkin, Leona meneruskan pertanyaannya, "Lalu … kenapa kita jadi jalan-jalan di taman begini? Bahkan tanpa penjaga satupun yang mengikuti—karena kau langsung memberi mereka perintah untuk jangan mengikuti karena sudah ada aku. Kau ingin dimarahi ayahmu atau bagaimana?"

"Eeeeh? Otou-san tidak akan marah, tenang saja!" balasnya tanpa beban sedikitpun. "Justru aku rasa Otou-san akan senang karena akhirnya aku bisa membawa Oji-tan keluar kamar!"

"… Apa maksudnya itu? Kau pikir aku ini seperti Idia Shroud yang _itu_ atau ap—"

"Ah! Yang di sana itu apa, Oji-tan?! Ayo, ayo!" Tangan Leona sudah ditarik paksa di saat dia belum selesai bicara. Kalau saja dia tidak takut dicap kriminal, mungkin dia sudah menendang bocah ini hingga ke sungai yang ada di depan sana.

Cheka terus menarik Leona hingga mereka berhenti di depan sebuah patung yang tampaknya merupakan monumen dari taman yang mereka datangi ini. Tapi kenapa Leona belum pernah melihatnya ya? Apakah ini patung yang baru ditaruh di sini saat dia masih di sekolah?

"Waah … hewan apa yang pria ini pegang, Oji-tan?"

"Hm?" Hewan …? Tapi memang patung pria ini terlihat seperti menggendong sesuatu yang Leona tebak hewan berbulu, hanya saja … dia tidak bisa mengetahui hewan apa itu. "… Aku tidak—"

"Itu namanya Pomeranian."

"Whoa—!?" Baik Leona maupun Cheka, keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja di samping mereka sudah ada seseorang yang berpakaian cukup modis dengan topi _baseball_ hitam menutupi kepala pirangnya. "Ro-Rook?!"

Orang itu melepas topinya sesaat untuk memberi hormat sekaligus menyapa, " _Bonjour_ , para pangeran! Sedang jalan-jalan sore?"

Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, Cheka langsung berlari ke belakang Leona dan memegangi kaki sang paman erat-erat. Leona yang merasakan hal yang sama pun hanya berusaha menenangkan keponakannya itu dengan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"… Kau sendiri yang sedang apa di sini, orang aneh. Kau mengikutiku lagi?"

"Mana mungkin begitu?" Rook memasang tampang terkejut yang terlihat sekali pura-puranya di mata Leona. " _Kebetulan_ saja kita berpapasan di sini karena aku juga ingin jalan-jalan sore. _Kebetulan_ saja."

"Kalau kau mengatakannya berulang begitu malah makin mencurigakan, bodoh." Udara di sekitar mereka sudah semakin tidak nyaman dan Cheka juga sudah gelisah. Mau tidak mau Leona harus menggendong keponakannya itu dan membawanya kembali ke istana. "Aku tidak ada waktu bicara denganmu. Selamat tingg—"

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan Pomeranian pada Pangeran Cheka." Telinga si singa kecil bergerak-gerak ketika mendengar namanya disebut, namun Leona tidak mau berhenti berjalan. "Sayang sekali … padahal Pomeranian itu kecil dan menggemaskan! Bulu mereka juga sangat indah! Cocok sekali untuk dijadikan peliharaan di rumah."

"Benarkah itu, kakak pirang?"

Mata Leona seketika melebar mendengar itu. "Cheka?!"

" _Oya_? Kau ingin tahu, Yang Mulia?"

Cheka yang masih di gendongan Leona mengangguk antusias. "Ya!" Padahal beberapa saat lalu dia terlihat ketakutan dan ingin menghindar dari Rook? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah "menerima" begini?!

Entah kenapa Leona merasa terkhianati!

Berbeda dengan Leona yang sudah memasang tampang tidak enak, Rook malah memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. "Tidak hanya Pomeranian lo, Yang Mulia. Aku juga bisa menunjukkan yang lainnya yang lebih indah daripada ini! Itu kalau kau dan _pamanmu_ bersedia untuk jalan-jalan sore denganku …."

Mata Cheka berbinar penuh rasa semangat. Dia melihat pamannya yang sudah benar-benar muak akan semua yang terjadi. "Ya, Oji-tan?! Kakak ini sepertinya tidak jahat! Ya, ya?!"

_Dia memang tidak jahat tapi dia menyebalkan!_

"Bagaimana?" Leona membalikkan badan hanya untuk mendapati Rook yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakang mereka dengan kedua tangan terulur, seolah meminta Cheka agar diberikan padanya. "Ini akan jadi pengalaman yang paling berharga dan tidak akan pernah terlupakan bagi sang penerus negeri."

Satu decakan yang cukup kencang Leona keluarkan. "… Andai aku ada cukup keberanian untuk mengubahmu jadi pasir."

"Hmmm? Itu menyeramkan sekali, _Roi de Leon_." Akhirnya Cheka berpindah dari tangan Leona ke tangan Rook dan dengan ajaib bisa langsung merasa nyaman dalam rengkuhan sang pemburu. "Untungnya kau tidak cukup berani. Takut _merindukanku_ ya?"

Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi Leona. "… Bicara aneh-aneh lagi, aku pulang—dengan Cheka."

"Baik! Kita akan mulai jalan-jalannya!" seru Rook bersemangat dan langsung pergi bersama Cheka yang juga terlihat bersemangat di gendongannya. Leona hanya bisa menghela napas dan dalam diam mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

…

Selama jalan-jalan, Leona sedikit merasa diuntungkan karena bebannya untuk mengurus Cheka jadi berkurang. Untunglah anak itu juga cepat _lengket_ dengan Rook, jadi beberapa saat tanpa "Oji-tan" dia akan anteng-anteng saja. Sejak tadi Leona juga bisa sesekali memisahkan diri dari keduanya untuk sekadar "bernapas". Tidak lagi takut direcoki Cheka, atau bahkan Rook yang juga fokus pada anak sang raja itu.

Jalan-jalan sore dengan Rook ternyata tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan.

"Leona-kun." Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunannya seketika. Saat itulah baru Leona sadar kalau ternyata dua orang itu sudah selesai membeli kebab. "Ini punyamu, tidak _full_ daging."

Leona menerima kebab itu dengan santai, belum menyadarinya. "… Terima kasih—tunggu, kenapa ada sayur?"

"Kan tadi Rook Onii-tan bilang tidak _full_ daging," Cheka yang mengambil alih untuk menjawab pertanyaan pamannya barusan.

Rook sudah tahu kalau Leona pasti akan memasang tampang tidak senang, dan benar saja terjadi. "Kau mau main-main denganku, Rook?"

"Bukan begitu, Leona-kun." Dia mendekatkan kebab yang sudah ada di tangan Leona ke bibir singa itu, yang tentu membuat singa itu refleks memundurkan kepalanya. "Sesekali kau tetap harus makan sayur. Daging terus tidak sehat."

"… Kenapa kau jadi seperti Ruggie dan _kuso Aniki_ itu?"

"Memang sebelumnya aku tidak seperti mereka?" Rook memberikan senyum jahil sambil mulai menggigit kebabnya sendiri. "Yang sebelumnya sering _memanjakanmu_? Kau ingin kumanjakan lagi kah, _Roi de Leon_?"

Lagi, warna merah menghiasi pipi Leona. Singa itu tidak menjawab dan berjalan pergi mendahului keduanya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang. Dia menatap kebab yang masih hangat di tangannya itu beberapa saat sebelum mulai menggigitnya dengan sedikit _ogah-ogahan_.

Kedua orang lainnya ikut duduk di bangku itu, di mana Cheka menjadi penengah di antara sejol—maksudnya, sepasang _teman_ itu. Anak singa yang manis itu juga sudah memakan kebabnya sendiri dengan riang. Sepertinya Cheka berhasil mendapatkan waktu yang menyenangkan.

Sembari berusaha menghabiskan makanannya, Leona sesekali melirik dua orang yang masih sibuk mengobrol dan bercanda di sampingnya ini.

Tidak tahu pikiran dari mana, tapi Leona merasa kalau mereka bertiga jadi seperti …

"… keluarga baru."

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, _Roi de Leon_?"

Eh? Memangnya—ah! Sial! _Kelepasan!_ "Ti-tidak! Tidak ada."

"Oji-tan dari tadi kebabnya tidak dimakan lagi? Sudah kenyang?"

"A-aa … begitulah." Dia menyodorkan kebab itu ke Cheka yang ternyata sudah selesai makan. "Mau?"

"Boleh?!" Oh, binar di matanya jadi semakin banyak. Sesuka itu?

Leona mengangguk, agak ragu. "Boleh … kau suka sekali sepertinya."

"Um! Sangat suka!" Cheka menerima kebab yang tadi Leona sodorkan dengan senyum merekah. "Aku tidak pernah jajan seperti ini dan ini menjadi jalan-jalan yang paling menyenangkan! Terima kasih, Rook Onii-tan."

"Sama-sama, Yang Mulia."

"Hei, aku yang bayar kebab yang kau makan itu." Baru kali ini dia bisa merasa kesal karena Cheka bertingkah seperti tidak lagi di pihaknya.

Anak singa itu hanya memasang wajah polos, dan tentunya dia masih tersenyum. "Terima kasih juga, Oji-tan, sudah mau kuajak jalan-jalan! Hehe!"

Leona memberi kepala Cheka beberapa tepukan pelan dan sedikit elusan. "… Sama-sama."

_**Ckrek!** _

"Eh …?"

"Ups … aku lupa _silent_."

Satu geraman keluar dari mulut Leona dan singa itu langsung berdiri mengejar Rook yang melarikan diri. Mereka terus kejar-kejaran di sekitar tempat itu, membiarkan Cheka menjadi penonton yang terus bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

…

"Kalau dinikmati, jam itu bisa berlalu dengan cepat ya. Tidak terasa sudah gelap saja."

"Hanya kau dan Cheka yang menikmatinya, tidak denganku yang harus menanggung malu," protes Leona yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Rook sambil menggendong Cheka yang tertidur di punggungnya. Anak singa itu terus menggumamkan berbagai hal yang habis mereka lakukan seharian ini dengan wajah polos yang menggemaskan. Hampir saja Rook mencubit pipi berlemak itu kalau Leona tidak meneruskan bicaranya, "Kenapa kau masih mengikuti kami, omong-omong?"

Rook tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mengikuti. Aku hanya mendampingi kalian agar bisa sampai ke istana dengan selamat."

"… Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Leona mengambil langkah yang cukup jauh, bermaksud meninggalkan pemburu itu di belakang. Sayangnya Rook tidak membiarkan dirinya tertinggal. "Berhenti mengikutiku! Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini …."

"Leona-kun."

_**Chuu** _

Seketika singa itu membeku. Kecupan ringan yang diterima bibirnya barusan membuat kepalanya berhenti bekerja. Matanya terbuka lebar, masih merasa tidak percaya dengan yang barusan terjadi.

Berbeda dengan Leona yang syok tidak karuan, Rook malah tertawa kecil. Menurutnya, reaksi sang pangeran kedua ini kelewat menarik dan … lucu. "Gerbang istana sudah kelihatan jadi mungkin aku sampai sini saja. Besok-besok kalau butuh teman jalan lagi, langsung hubungi saja ya? Sampai jumpa!" Pemburu itu langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu, membiarkan Leona yang masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Ungh … Rook Onii-tan …." Kalau bukan karena Cheka yang bergumam, sepertinya Leona akan terus diam di tempatnya sampai besok.

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan si pirang itu, gerbang istananya memang sudah kelihatan.

Pipinya kembali memunculkan semburat merah.

"… Besok kita jalan-jalan lagi, Cheka."

Sepertinya Leona harus menarik perkataannya di awal tadi; dia akan memastikan pulang di liburan-liburan berikutnya. Tidak perlu dipaksa pun dia pasti akan pulang, secepatnya.


End file.
